


Five Things The Doctor's Been Forced To Admit Since Meeting Martha Jones

by Sab



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things The Doctor's Been Forced To Admit Since Meeting Martha Jones

1\. She's bleeding gorgeous. Not that that's the first thing he notices, far from it, and in fact his standards for beauty are often considered quite strange among the civilized planets in the galaxy, and yet, faced with a callipygian beauty like Martha Jones and he feels it in both his hearts. She's got a backside that makes him want to write symphonies, and perhaps if he gets some downtime he might put pen to it, always fancied writing a symphony, he thinks. But for now he'll be content to admire from afar, and privately take a wee bit of joy in the fact that this was the body he happened to be wearing when she came along.

2\. She's clever. A raw, untested kind of clever, the kind they call "book smart." But it doesn't stop her from falling prey to his considerable charms, though he's got to work harder at them. "That get you very far on the other girls?" she asked him, when he showed her the Manfrazzorian Nebula and suggested they take a picnic. "Your little space parlor tricks?"

The next day, he brought her to ancient Rome, where he's pretty sure she invented the emergency tracheotomy a couple centuries early.

3\. She's a _doctor_ , for crying out loud. With, he's got to admit, grudgingly, even to himself, a better, or at least more current knowlege of human physigionomy than his own. Though, he still maintains the sonic screwdriver's more effective than most medical tools devised on Earth or any other planet. And then there's Martha.

On Bactriss, she brought a drowned man to life in front of a dozen spectators, and considering the Bactrissites were fish-people it was no small feat. But there she was, performing mouth-to-gill, and when the man lived, the Doctor and Martha were treated to a feast of crustaceans the Bactrisses insisted on calling by name. Loyd the lobster went down particularly well.

4\. She knows him just well enough to be dangerous. All because that girl's both shrewd and sensitive, a lethal combination. He hadn't planned to tell her about the Time War, or about Gallifrey, or the others, but then, there it came, spilling out for the first time. Never so vulnerable as he was then, and his only security comes from the fact that Martha has no idea just how vulnerable he was. Big smiles, that's me, says the Doctor. What's done is done. Where shall we go next?

5\. He is in love with Rose Tyler. Maybe more now than he was when Rose was here, and wouldn't that be just like him? A man forever in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he is in love with her, and until he can reconcile that he knows he's out of control. And then there's Martha, his doctor. And he takes a little sorrow from the fact that it's this body he's wearing when he met her, because he can't be responsible for what it does, to women, men, everyone, and there's times he wishes he never had to wear it at all.

"I wonder what my next regeneration will look like," he said to Martha, between spaceports.

"Nothing'll change, really," she said. "You'll still be you, flyin' about the galaxy, pining over Rose..."

He'd changed the subject, but he saw how she looked at him, the way her face fell.


End file.
